Episode 9264 (2nd October 2017)
Plot Mel drops Bethany off two streets away from the courthouse. She's had a rude awakening due to Lara's suicide; she "recruited" her in a bar when she was thirteen and had been protective of her. Bethany thanks her and gives her her bank card so that she can start again away from Nathan's clutches. Eva is upset by the factory girls' barbs. Adam calls on her and cheers her up. Bethany arrives in time to testify. She decides to give her evidence in the courtroom instead of by video link so that she can look Nathan in the eye. Rita buys champagne at the bistro and asks Colin to draw up the papers for the flat as soon as possible. Bethany tells the court that Nathan manipulated her into having sex with Neil Clifton and Ian Yardley and took advantage of her inexperience. She goes on to talk about the party where Nathan left her in a room with three men and says that she didn't know who to trust as Neil was a policeman and made threats against her family. Anna asks Abi Franklin to call her if she needs anything but Abi threatens to go to the police if she shows her face again. Adam tells Eva he's fallen for her. They share a kiss. Bethany is cross-examined by the Nathan, Neil and Ian's defence barristers in turn. Nathan's barrister brings up the occasion where Bethany stabbed Gary to show that she isn't loyal to her family, and paints her as a jealous and insecure girl who had sex with Neil to hurt Nathan. Neil and Ian's barristers argue that Bethany consented to sex with their clients as she didn't say or do anything to stop them. She can't testify that money exchanged hands as she never witnessed it. Anna tells Seb she'll still help him and the twins when their mother isn't at home. Daniel decides to write an article on the Calcutta Street flats scam. Yasmeen happily gives him an interview. Bethany feels she performed badly in the dock and Nathan and his mates are going to walk free. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Colin Callen - Jim Moir *DC Leigh - Marie Critchley *Nathan's Barrister - Amelia Curtis *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Prosecution Barrister - James Weber Brown *Ian Yardley - Anthony Bowers *Neil's Barrister - Anthony Barclay *Ian's Barrister - David Smith *Clerk - Natalie Husdan Places *Coronation Street exterior *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Seb Franklin's house - Exterior *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, corridor and rear entrance *Unknown street Notes * This episode received criticism as it shows a court artist drawing Bethany Platt as she gave her testimony; as a victim of sexual abuse she would be afforded a right of anonymity and no one is allowed to draw images within a courtroom. A spokesperson later apologised for the oversight. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam declares his feelings for Eva; Anna refuses to turn her back on Seb; and it remains to be seen whether Nathan's plan to derail his trial will succeed. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,220,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes